


Je serai là

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [38]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg is Sweet, Greg wants to help Liza with domestic issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Greg, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire n'aimait pas être seul chez lui, alors quand Bixente l'appela pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir chez lui, sa soirée prit une tournure différente.





	Je serai là

Je serai là

  
Grégoire n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être seul chez lui, alors quand son portable vibra, il regarda à peine son interlocuteur avant de répondre. Bixente ? Greg regarda l'heure, 19h00, étrange. Le Basque lui demanda s'il pouvait venir passer la nuit chez lui, il faisait un break avec Claire, Greg se retint de crier ''Oui !'' et accepta simplement, il laisserait la porte ouverte, Liza arriverait vers 22h00, le temps de l'avion etc... Grégoire était heureux de ne plus passer la nuit seul, il lit des bières au frigo et prépara quelques apéritifs, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait du foot à la télé. Les heures passèrent, et un coup à la porte le ramena à lui alors qu'il sommeillait sur le canapé, il alla à la porte en deux temps trois mouvements.

  
''Je t'avais dis que c'était ouvert, tu ne m'as pas... Oh mon dieu...'' Son sourire se transforma en stupeur quand il vit Bixente, sa lèvre inférieure fendue et un gros hématome sur la joue gauche, de grosses cernes sous les yeux

''J'ai fait une mauvaise chute ce matin.'' Greg passa un bras autour des épaules de Bixente et le mena jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, pendant qu'il allait chercher une poche de glace

''Tu as mangé ?'' Grégoire revint dans le salon, se prenant rapidement les pieds dans un seau qu'il avait oublié de ranger après avoir fait le ménage

''Non, j'ai juste fait mon tour naturel, récupérer quelques affaires et prit l'avion.'' Greg lui tendit la glace que Liza posa sur sa joue

''Tu ad quelque part où aller ? Enfin, je préférerais que tu restes ici mais si tu as un appartement ou quelque chose...''

''Non, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais tu étais la seule personne à qui je pouvais m'adresser...'' Le temps d'une seconde au moins, les yeux de Bixente brillèrent

''La seule ? Et ceux de 98 ?''

''Je ne me voyais pas leur demander, tu m'imagines aller voir Zidane pour lui demander ça ?'' Greg trouva le sourire sur le visage de Bixente faux, mais il n'en dit rien

''Ouais, je comprends. Mais pourquoi Claire veut faire un break, sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie.''

''Je ne suis pas assez à la maison, je la laisse trop seule avec Uhaina.''

''Oh, j'ai connu ça aussi ne t'inquiète pas, le divorce a été dur mais je peux toujours voir mes enfants une semaine sur deux, alors ça me va.''

''C'est si dur que ça le divorce ?'' Bixente semblait désespéré, Greg était maintenant sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave

''Bixente, ce n'est pas qu'un break, et tu n'es pas tombé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?'' Grégoire l'avait dit froidement mais avec un soupçon de réconfort derrière

''Qu... Co... Gre...'' Le cœur de Greg se crispa tant la douleur se voyait sur le visage de Bixente

''Je suis journaliste Bixente, mon boulot est de chercher la vérité avec toutes les informations que j'ai sous la main. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais tu dois me dire toute la vérité.''

''Je... Je suis vraiment tombé ce matin, ma lèvre a pris, c'est en rentrant à la maison que Claire m'a dit qu'elle voulait divorcer, Grégoire.''

''Elle t'a blessé ? Bixente, elle t'a frappé ?'' Greg prit la tête de Bixente entre ses mains pour lui faire face, laissant la poche de glace finir par terre

''Elle n'est pas violente d'habitude... Je te le jure Greg... Elle n'est pas méchante...''

''Stop. Je ne te laisse plus l'approcher, elle t'a fait du mal, elle est néfaste.''

''Quoi ? Greg... Passe moi le seau...'' Bixente posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche, un haut le cœur le prenant

''O-oui...'' Greg lui passa le plus rapidement possible, Bixente vomit ce qu'il pouvait vomir vu le peu de choses qu'il avait mangé

''Dé-Désolé...'' Greg alla chercher un verre d'eau, inquiet

''Respire lentement, je crois que tu fais une attaque de panique.'' Greg revint et prit le seau des mains de Liza et le remplaça par le verre, dégageant le vomi loin du canapé

''Merci Grégoire, je-je suis désolé de devoir... Tu sais... Te mêler à ça...'' Bixente avait l'air si vulnérable et affaibli, Greg eut un pincement au coeur

''Allez, tu as besoin de dormir, tu devrais même manger, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la priorité.''

  
Grégoire l'amena dans sa chambre d'ami, juste à côté de la salle de bain, il n'était pas rassuré quant à l'avancée de cette histoire, mais il se devait d'être présent pour Bixente, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne se le permettrait pas.

  
Fin


End file.
